Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical smoke evacuation, and more particularly to a dual surgical smoke evacuation and universal hose attachment system and a method of using such a system for safe and efficient filtration of smoke plume generated by laser-surgical, electrosurgical, radiosurgical, cautery, hyfrecators and electrocautery devices.
Description of Related Art
Surgical smoke evacuation systems are designed to capture the smoke and plume generated during surgical procedures in which there is thermal destruction of tissue or bone. The plume from vaporized tissue contains small particles and gases that could be potentially hazardous. If not evacuated the materials can become airborne and deposit in the respiratory tracts of the surgical team. The type of surgical instruments, the characteristics of tissue, and the surgeon's technique affect the quantity and characteristics of the smoke plume.